geocachingfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Account
When working on a Wiki, it can be overwhelming. Having an identity can help make the experience more inviting. It allows other contributors to respond more personally. It allows people to see what contributions you've made to the site. It provides you with an account page where you have the ability to describe what makes you interested in helping the Geocaching Wiki build it's site. It also gives people an easier way to get in touch with you. While it is not needed to contribute to the site, it can be useful in the end. Here at the Geocaching Wiki, we encourage you to create in account to help make this a more friendly atmosphere. So how can you go about creating an account? Account Creation The Login page provides both an opportunity to log into your account and create an account. When creating an account, pick a user name that works for you. Since this is a Geocaching wiki, consider using your Geocaching name. At no point are you required to use your real name, though you are welcome to post your name on your own page if you desire. Your e-mail address will never be displayed on this site. Providing your e-mail address allows you to keep in touch outside of this site but no user will be able to look up your address directly. To avoid using the login page every time, consider checkmarking the box next to "Remember my login". If you have cookies enabled, this will allow you to stay logged into the site when you visit it from the same computer (until you clean out your browser's cookies). Preferences At the top right corner of the site is a little button that said MORE. Click on it to open up a panel of options, including your Preferences page. This is where you can control various options such as changing what basic colors you see when visiting the site, what date/time format you prefer, editing preferences, which pages you follow, and other features to enhance your experience on the site. User Page Each account has it's own User Page. This is where you can tell readers about yourself. To get to your user page, just click on your name in the top right corner of the site. To see another contributor's user page, just click on their name when you see it, or visit the User List to get a list of all users, with links to their respective user pages. Editing your user page is just like editing any page on the Geocaching Wiki. Talk Page Every user also has a Talk Page. A talk page is kind of like a message board in that you can leave messages for users on their page. Editing the page is just like editing an article, and anyone can join in the discussion. See Help:Talk Pages for more information about how to use them. If you saw a page they did that was well done, feel free to leave a message about that on their user page. We want to encourage them to continue that kind of editing. If you need to contact them privately, use the E-mail this user link in the sidebar on the left while on their user page. Log Out You can log out at any time by clicking on the Log out link in the top right corner of the site. If you log out of the site, just visit the Log In link in the upper right corner of the site, or visit the Login link above, to get back in. Category:Help